Talk:Dragoon Guide by Sharaa
Suggestions You've made a decent guide. Aside from my belief that DRG should never sub MNK, I have a few nitpicks/personal observations. *I'm sure you know this, but Double Attack can go off up to two times in a multi-hit WS. You only mention it causing penta to go from 5 to 6 hits. You probably just said that for clarity, but you might think about rewording it. *Even with Elvaan INT, my Raiden Thrusts parsed slightly higher against water mobs in Qufim than Double Thrust. Thunder Thrust will always be useless, but I would never call Raiden Thrust that. I think it has a time and place, albeit only for a few levels in the frozen wasteland. *Don't be hating Leg Sweep. I always have it macroed. No, I don't use it every day, but it certainly comes in handy. When you save your party from bomb-tossed death, believe me, they appreciate it. I look forward to reading the finished product. --Techno 01:09, 17 June 2007 (CDT) I would just like to say kudos to you good job hopefully we will all be able to benefit/contribute to this wonderful guide, good job again! @o@/ --Altrage 10:52 PM, 08 July 2007 (CDT) Actual Guide Good work on the guide. The naming convention is a bit off, BUT whatever. It has your name in it and its got Dragoon in the title. The only problem I see is that it doesn't follow Wiki Guide Standards: As quoted on the Category:Guides page: :Feel free to add your own guide by starting a new page by putting http://wiki.ffxiclopedia.org/''YOUR GUIDE NAME'' in the address bar of your browser, clicking the edit tab, and and putting the text Category:Guides and or at the top. Need to add those in to follow Wiki Standards. When you do - I think there is a way you can go about it that will have it named a certain way in the Category List so that it can be viewed in the list under Dragoon rather than your User Name... I haven't had to do it in a while but it might involve Dragoon Guide by Sharaa?? Double check with someone who has actually tried doing it in a while though to be sure. Wouldn't want a good guide to be hidden in the wrong section. You can then add it to the Dragoon page as well as a listed Guide. -- 07:01, 12 July 2007 (CDT) Requested Move Move: I'd like this moved out of my User Space and into the Mainspace if possible :x --Sharaa 23:18, 12 July 2007 (CDT) Resolution: Moved. -- 09:49, 13 July 2007 (CDT) Update.. I may have to redo the equips soon, since 1dex=1acc the previous 'loldex' rings are now kinda good :/ And some other good equips too such as.(dare I aay it) Warwolf Belt if you can mangae the extra enmity. I may also compltely remove the sushi build as there is now NO excuse for a DRG to not eat meat (I mean c'mon you get +22 Acc for being a DRG throw on a life belt and some crappy +4 DEX rings and you're already at +40 :x) Also Thank you Charitwo for the revert. If anyone has any input on the guide I'm all ears, but don't go around changing things without posting it in here first (or the DRG forums), especially seemingly random changes (Removing the Zanshin Section wtf?) --Sharaa 21:23, 15 September 2007 (CDT)